swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Notes: May 5 2005
'Live - Version 0.122039 May 5th, 2005 ' Category:Updates 'AI ' *Fixed a bug causing some AI to not use all of their special attacks. 'Avatar ' *Fixed a problem where the avatars right arm would go through the acid launcher or heavy beam cannon 'Misc ' *Balance Pass for Dathomir, Yavin IV, Lok and GCW 'Pets ' *Fixed the examine information for Pet Instant Stimpacks. These were showing 0 power. *Fixed ability to call multiple pets simultaneously from the same PCD 'Chat ' *Fixed some issues with the chat bubbles "bouncing. *Removed posture change chat messages from showing in the chat window *Combat spam has been reduced to its proper amount. 'UI ' *Character creation and armor hueing now show valid palettes. *Changed "OK" to "Yes" in /respec dialog box message to match the button *Bleed particles should now play in the correct location 'Icons ' *Updated the icon for taunt. *Updated the Icon textures with revised icons. *Hooked up chatter commands to use a new style icon. *Abilities that inflict a combat state on a target should now display the proper icon *On your next login, all "old-style" icons for commands that are now invalid will be cleaned out of your toolbar 'Conversion ' *Fixed crates of converted Personal Shield Generators. PSGs that were pulled from converted crates were not getting assigned the correct protection values and recharge rate. The PSGs already pulled from crates have also been fixed. *Added conversion rules for Vibro Blade Components. *Converted the quest version of the E11 Carbine to the E11 Mark II Carbine. *Sitting regen rates have been more than doubled 'Combat ' *Medical actions can no longer be performed while paralyzed *Damage taken from an attack or DoT will now remove paralyze effects *Sitting regen rates have been more than doubled *Berserk particles now wear off when the berserk buff wears off, not two minutes later *Bacta Spray particles have been reduced for players receiving the heal *Adjusted the value and duration for the /infect ability 'Professions ' *Inspirations should give proper experience bonuses now. *Fixed typo in inspiration text *Deathblow text will be sent to players around the combatants as well as the combatants. *Added a Level 30 Carbine to the Weaponsmith Schematics *Added the Alliance Disruptor to the WeaponSmith Schematics *Reduced lightsaber Force costs by 50% *Added in BactaShot 2 to Doctor Master *ImageDesigner: removed the obsolete stat migration button *Slightly reduced Force Powers costs *Medical abilities that are not intended to work on incapacitated or dead targets will no longer work on incapacitated or dead targets *Next professsion field in skills window enlarged to show 7 entries, to support Marksman->Squad Leader *Changed chance-to-tame formula for creature handlers to ensure that you have a chance to tame and can call any pet that you should be able to tame according to your "tame level" skill. You still need at least some Tame Vicious Creatures skill in order to tame or call aggressive creatures. In general, if your tame level is 70, then you should have a chance of taming and be able to call any creature up to level 70, without additional skill bonuses from species or skilltapes. Tame bonus, tame wild animals and tame vicious creatures bonuses will still be useful in taming creatures in fewer attempts, but will no longer make the difference between being able to make the attempt *Ranger: **Fixed conceal icon not being removed if you traveled to a different planet or on login. **Fixed conceal being removed if you traveled within the same planet **Fixed conceal not working on some planets **Fixed conceal not being removed if you had yourself targeted